


Pre-Wedding

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Jokes, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov's Wedding, Loving Marriage, M/M, Male Friendship, Marriage, Matchmaker Phichit Chulanont, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Puns & Word Play, Romantic Friendship, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Wingman Phichit Chulanont, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Yuuri is really excited about marrying the love of his life, but at the same time he's a little bit nervous too. Lucky his best friend Phichit is there to put up with him--I MEAN there to give him some good advice.Oneshot/drabble





	Pre-Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/361701) by rinablet. 



"...thanks for coming with me tonight," Yuuri Katsuki said--soon to be Katsuki Nikiforov. He was hunched over slightly at the bar, and his best friend Phichit sat down next to him, ordering himself a drink. Yuuri continued once he got himself situated. "I-I guess cause the wedding's tomorrow...my mind is just filled with--what-if thoughts, you know?"

Phichit nodded patiently. He could understand he was nervous. 

"Like what if it turns out he doesn't like my puns?" Yuuri asked with a frown. "That would be--"

Phichit opened his mouth. 

"un- _ring-_ bearable." 

And then Phichit just closed it again. Wow. 

"Okay, Yuuri, let's focus on the important things," he said when he was over that pun. Because really when it came down to it the puns weren't that important, right? It was about love. Yuuri sighed a little and looked down. Phichit continued: "I mean, c'mon. Who are you marrying tomorrow."

Yuuri looked down. Then he raised his drink. 

"That's your drink--" Phichit said. "That's a  _white Russian-- **oh my god. Yuuri!"**_

 ****Yuuri regretted nothing.


End file.
